A New Titan
by RenaJ159
Summary: It was a normal day in the tower... well, at least until Bruce Wayne dropped by, and their world was rocked by the appearance of a tiny teenage girl...   Eventual RobinxRaven
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi readers! This is the second fan fiction that I've ever written – the first Teen Titan story. I'm not really sure if I'm going to continue it; I got bored one day and just, sort of spit balled with this a little bit. I really just want to see how Teen Titan fans react and go from there. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Chapter 1**

"Tofu dogs!" Beastboy yelled.

"Baby back ribs!" Cyborg yelled back louder despite the fact that they were standing within a few feet of each other.

"Tofu dogs! Have you ever thought about those pigs you're eating?"

"Ribs! Tofu is nasty!"

The two continued on about dinner. Raven, who at this point was fed up with the arguing and shouting since last Tuesday, decided to break it up since; Robin wasn't going to and Starfire was too busy making googly eyes at Robin.

"Shut up! We're getting pizza – just like we do every time you two can't agree." Her black raven unconsciously summoned behind her while she glowered at them.

Beastboy and Cyborg looked at each other, "Cheese, (Meat lover's choice)" they yelled in unison again, and Raven threw her back and smacked her forehead.

*Knock, Knock, Knock*

"Looks like we'll have to wait on dinner guys." Robin got up and answered the door, "Bruce?"

The rest of the Titans gathered around the door, and sure enough, there stood Bruce Wayne.

He walked forward and gave Robin a 'man-hug', "Haven't seen you in a while Robin," he smiled, "Titans." He nodded as a greeting.

Robin moved out of the way so Bruce could come in, "What brings you to Jump City?"

He inclined his head behind him, and only then did the Titans notice the teenage girl standing there. She had black hair that ended just past her waist and dark eyes that appeared almost ….. violet? She nodded to the Titans with a small smile on her pale face.

"Elle. Nice to meet you." She said in a voice just above a whisper.

"Cyborg." He shook her hand.

"Beastboy." Elle giggled and called his name awesome – of course making him feel a bit too smug.

"Raven." They nodded at each other.

"Starfire. It's nice to meet you friend.

Elle nodded and responded, "Albernoy glorgloff."

Starfire gasped and flew the tiny teen into a bone crushing hug, "Senzor nov eyay! You've visited my planet?"

"I had to capture Blackfire once. Tamarianians are very hospitable." The girl smiled shyly.

"You play Guitar Hero?" Beastboy asked hopefully.

"No," the green shape shifter sulked, "…..but I can learn."

BB and Cyborg carried her off to play – Starfire and Raven followed.

While the introductions were being taken care of, Robin and Bruce were deeply engaged in conversation.

"So… you want her to join the team?" the boy wonder asked.

"I think she needs to be around people her own age. I can tell the stress is getting to her, and she just doesn't know how to relax…. A lot like you before you left me. Beyond personal reasons, yes, I do believe she would be a great addition to your team."

"What can she do?" Robin asked, genuinely curious. Batman rarely gives compliments.

"I think you should see for yourself. I'm afraid my explanation wouldn't be enough to accurately describe what she does."

"WHAT!" Beastboy suddenly yelled.

The hero and his ex-sidekick looked over to see the final scores of the other occupants' game;

_**BB: 71,281 L: 92,779**_

Everyone laughed, while Beastboy sulked. Bruce nudged Robin and inclined his head towards Elle. Loose translation; _Go talk to her_.

"Hey Elle," and when she looked over, "What do you say to an audition?"

Elle looked wearily over at Bruce, then back to Robin and nodded.

She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by the alarms sounding – the signal that there was trouble in Jump City.

Robin smiled, "Seems like you get your audition earlier than expected. This one's going to be a back-up mission, guys. TITANS GO!"

Elle hugged Bruce when the other ran (and flew) out, and wiped away a few stray tears from her cheeks, "This is goodbye?"

Bruce shook his head, "Not at all, sweetheart. You know where to find me, and you're always welcome. I think it's just better if you try something a little different for a while. Now go on, they need you." He released her shoulders.

When the she finally caught up with the Titans, she also found Cinderblock terrorizing a skyscraper.

"This is your chance Elle." Robin shouted from the sidelines – battling his instincts.

She inclined her head forward in acknowledgement; her eyes indicated that she was already calculating ways to beat him and statistics as to which one would be fastest and most efficient.

"You may want to back away a little more." She warned.

Elle raised her hands, and purple lightning erupted from them. Her hair rose above her head and transformed into _huge_ steel fists that slammed into the ground. Those fists then turned into several smaller ones to catch the large pieces of gravel and cement that were once a street and sidewalk. The special lightning carried over on the rubble. One by one, she hurled them at Cinderblock.

'_WOAH,' _was the reaction from all of the Titans, '_Bruce was right, she is amazing!' _Robin added.

Cinderblock cringed and groaned. He turned around and threw a few stories of the building Elle. Immediately she morphed her arms into large 9 foot swords and cut the building in tw_o. _She surged her lightning though the swords and jumped at Cinderblock.

"Is-is that stuff…. purple?" Beastboy asked in disbelief.

"She managed to make lightning hotter than… lightning." Raven stated in her monotone awe.

Cinderblock roared again and slammed Elle into the ground, creating a huge crater in their sparring zone.

Starfire moved to help to her new friend, but Robin held her in place, "This is her shot Star. If it gets really bad, we'll step in. Until then we'll have to wait and see what she comes up with on her own."

Before Robin even finished his sentence, Elle had made a comeback. She wrapped her 'hair' – though still in huge iron fists – around Cinderblock, and once again channeled her vibrant violet lightning flow through it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cinderblock screeched in pain and struggled to get free. Elle reformed her arms into 5 foot blades, way sharper than the ones before. Swing after swing she cut through the creature's struggling form, whose screams only continued to get louder. She only stopped what was once Cinderblock sat in a pile of rubble at her feet. She used her hair to place all the pieces into a near-by dumpster before she returned to normal.

Elle turned to the awe-struck Titans. It amazed them how a seemingly fragile, innocent, and _harmless_ girl could turn out to have so much power. It was only Cinderblock, one of the lower-ranking villains on their list – who knows how much damage she could do to Slade?

"THAT. WAS. AWESOME!" Beastboy shouted.

Cyborg laughed and engulfed Elle into a hug, "That's what I'm talking about baby! Boya!"

Everyone else looked to Robin who stood there grinning like a mad idiot, "I believe congratulations are in order. We have a new member to initiate to the team….. well, I mean, if you want to…" He added at the end after taking in her weary expression.

Elle gave a small smile in return and shuffled her feet, uncomfortable with all the attention – understandable for a person used to standing in Batman's shadow. "I say we go back to the tower to celebrate. I'll say my goodbyes to Bruce if he's still there."

Robin, being he one standing closest to her, wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "There's no rush, we usually go out for pizza after a fight. Besides, Bruce already promised to stay in town for a couple more days – until you make your decision."

"That doesn't really sound like him…. Whenever we do something like this, he just quotes his, 'Evil never takes –"

Robin cut her off. "A vacation, so neither do we' lecture." They laughed, "He sees you as a daughter you know. He wants to make sure you're comfortable before he leaves here."

"Funny. They are the same way about you. Especially Alfred; he's been talking about you more than normal."

The two continued that way – his arms around her shoulders, her leaning into him swapping stories and experiences with their favorite people – towards the pizza shack, the other Titans seemingly forgotten.

"Was I the only one that found that completely weird?" Beastboy, of course, being the first to announce and question what he was thinking out loud.

Raven was the one to answer, "He's happy. Maybe he's glad to have someone to talk to; someone who actually understands his stories. I mean, do you know who Alfred is?"

And the Titans were satisfied with that answer… for now anyways.

**A/N: So... there it is. Show me some love if you want me to continue. Hatred if you don't (I'd love you anyways!)...**

**On another note, I also have a Twilight story that as of now is 5 chapters with an intention of continuing at least to 30 chapters. So if any of you are Teen Titan/Twilight fans... and like my writing style or whatever... Check it out. Peace. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's been a long time hasn't it? Anyways, thank you to those who reviewed; especially missy rod for all her wonderful support of this story. I've decided to continue this, but only as a side project for myself. It just means that I'm not going to stress over completing chapters weekly, or monthly, or based on the number of reviews I get, like some authors on this site :) I ideas are welcome as always (I have a feeling I'm going to get stuck a lot), and I'll just get to the story now.**

The next couple of days at the tower were interesting. Wednesday; Elle won the boys over when she made blueberry, strawberry, and yorkaberry (for the Tamaranian of course) waffles for breakfast. Beastboy got his butt handed to him again at Guitar Hero after lunch on Thursday and she helped Robin and Cyborg with the modification of the training dummies at night. The team practiced on said modified dummies on Friday morning and lounged around the rest of the day until they went out for pizza.

Today was Saturday and unfortunately Bruce Wayne's last day in Jump City until he could catch his next break in Gotham. As always he'd prepared the previous night, saying his goodbyes before taking off bright and early this morning. Elle and Robin were a feeling a little down as saying goodbye to their mentor was never easy – the two teens unconsciously took turns wondering near the giant window, eyes gazing at every plane and wondering if Batman was on it…

"That's it!" Raven randomly stated slamming her fist on the kitchen counter and standing up after a unified sigh passed from the down duo, "It's getting too depressed in here, and you know it's bad when it's coming from _me_."

Robin, startled out of his thoughts, asked what she planned. Raven hadn't thought that far ahead… she was about to give them some tough love and exclaim simply that they need to shape the hell up… But luckily, Cyborg was there suggestion in handy.

"Two words. The. Mall."

Both of Batman's prodigies shook their heads in unison… actually it was almost weird, "Why? (I don't know…)" They tried to speak at once and shared a small laugh.

"We need to go because; the Titans just got this totally bad ass member to join and she's still running around in black jeans and a sweater. Matter of fact, I almost feel guilty we've let in bunk in that bare room of yours for so long." Cyborg suddenly reappeared by Elle's side with blue print sketches, "So, I was playing around with some motifs for your room yesterday, and I was thinking…"

And then Beastboy clad in a purple suit, green undershirt, and fake goatee popped up on her other side with a tape measure, fabric spools, and sketches messily scattered, "And_ I_ was playing with some ideas for your costume. See this first one is made out of fire truck red latex – it fits a _little_ tight, but…"

Poor Elle looked over whelmed between the two; she looked over to Robin for help.

"Alright, alright, call it off guys. Well, go to the mall – but," he stared pointedly at beast and machine, "We're only getting stuff for Elle. That means she gets to pick it out, and that means no one is going to pressure her. Understood?" When everyone cheered, and ran out to the load up in the T-car, Robin was sure he signed his sanity for the day away. Elle and Boy Wonder were the last to get to the lower level, neither seeming too ecstatic...

* * *

"Elle, is this not glorious attire?" Starfire handed her the ugliest jump suit in probably the existence of jumpsuits; it was dark blue and really bright hot pink with an underlying dark green and brown paisley pattern.

The new addition, not wanting to hurt Star's feelings, smiled politely, "It's beautiful Star, but I don't think it would suit me…"

"Oh, no worries friend, I got you all of these to try on!" the alien girl gestured to one hell of an impressive stack full of bright florescent colors mixed with horrible non-complementing shades of darker colors.

Robin came to Elle's rescue for the second time today, "I think we should just look for materials here, so that we can assemble it back at the tower, and Elle can design something that attributes best to her abilities. Actually, I heard Cyborg needed a little help picking out bed frames or something..." He ended tapping his chin looking up at the ceiling.

"Maybe there I can offer some assistance!" Starfire then flew up three stories and over to where they had dropped Cyborg and Beastboy off an hour ago.

Elle visibly deflated with a shy smile on her lips, "Thank you. I didn't know she would be this enthusiastic about something so simple…"

Robin laughed a little bit, "Sorry about that, the good news though is that this doesn't happen often. If we're lucky, we can run through that material store and go grab some Oreos with peanut butter from the grocery section before we deal with everyone in Bed, Bath, and Beyond."

"No way, Alfred got you addicted too?" Elle laughed as they maneuvered their way around the crowd.

"More like_ I_ got _him_ addicted, see there was one time where everyone was too busy to go grocery shopping. I mean it got _really_ bad. We got hungry and Bruce was in the middle of something big – even the cave was on lockdown; so Alfred and I started experimenting with the few things left in the cupboard and…"

* * *

The Titans were fortunate enough to make it out of the mall in one piece – although there were several hearts broken when Elle declined most of what the team had mapped out for her quarters… The team learned that Elle was a rather simplistic girl who chose to live a modest life style, and has a passion for painting; rather than to choose a base color, she dragged them to a crafts store so that the walls could become a canvas to paint murals.

"Really, just a bed comforter, window shades, and crafts paint?" Cyborg had fake tears running down his face, "All my planning – for nothing!"

Elle smiled from her middle seat between Starfire and Robin. Cyborg's attempts to make her feel guilty failed each time.

Due to it being summer and the number of tourists on the road; traffic was extremely heavy. Somewhere between Beastboy's complaining that it took one hour to move five feet, Raven's threats for quiet, and Cyborg and Starfire's keeping the peace… Elle fell asleep on Robin's shoulder, who in turn did the same against her head.

The T-car made it home some time well after midnight. Unfortunately, Elle woke up a few seconds before BB could snap a picture, surely to be used for blackmail later, and caused enough commotion to wake Robin as well.

All in all, Elle was certain to fit in just fine.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so there we have Elle and Titan fluff. Yaay! It took a lot more out of me than I expected; so enjoy, re-read chapters, and leave me reviews ;)

Also, while I taking notes off of the news bulletine; I have another story! It's a Twilight called August Rush - go check it out on my profile. I know some of you went and looked at The Second Time Around, so thank you to all.

Until next time...

~RenaJ159


	3. Chapter 3

Robin couldn't sleep.

It wasn't his intention to stay up all night organizing research on tower computers, but this wouldn't be the first time something like this had happened to him. And just like all the other times before, he'd been so engrossed in what he was doing; after he finished his body was too alert to succumb to a slumber.

The sun's morning light began to peak through the crevices of his dark window curtain. Everyone would be up again in a couple of hours. He was tired of his room; that he knew for certain, the living room didn't sound very inviting – it'd be another videogame tournament against the computer if he did. The window caught his eye again. _The roof it is then_, he decided.

One of Robin's favorite things is the sun. He loved to watch it rise and set; the colors of the sky blending to catch the attention of anyone who would look. He used to wake up early just to see the sunrise reflect against the water surrounding the T-Tower, although with all the commotion with Elle joining, trying to find time to update the prison data, and run the daily sweeps of Jump for signs of anything unusual – his morning ritual had been put down further on his list of priorities.

When he opened the hatch and ascended the stairs, the salty sea brine air assaulted him, rushing quickly past him. He took a deep breath in appreciation of the fresh air; letting it relax all of his muscles. To Robin, this was the best part of the placement of the tower – the combination of the air, water, and view made the roof a place for him to just… be. He wasn't Batman's sidekick, or the leader of Teen Titans. He had no enemies, no one in danger to need protecting. He took another deep breath, stretching his body upward and made a promise to add this into his routine again.

"You're up early." Robin jumped a little startled only to turn and see the back of Raven's head and cloak, her back still facing him. He rubbed his neck a little embarrassed being caught off guard.

"I, uh… gave up on sleeping. Coming up here usually helps me calm down." Without anything more to add about himself, he took his spot next to Raven along the edge. "Why are you up?"

Raven opened one eye to briefly show she was paying attention and then replied, "Last night, Beastboy challenged Cyborg to a game of _Stankball_ in the hallway. My room stinks – I'm waiting it out in the fresh air."

He gave a non-committal response in return and let out a small sigh. For a while the two sat in silence mostly, with the exception of Raven softly chanting to herself, but the wind in his ears prevented Robin from hearing most of it.

When she was finished meditating, Raven abruptly uncrossed her legs and twisted her body to face Robin, "I didn't realize how much I take for granted living here. The view is… beautiful."

"I feel the same way." His eyes never leaving the pelican he watched dive for fish as he said so.

There was a moment of silence, and then, "Would you mind it if I started spending my mornings here, too?" her tone sounding with the tiniest bit of nervousness, "I mean – if you want to say no, you can. It's just that I – " She stopped when Robin sat up straighter and tilted his head her way with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. It's just that you're awfully talkative, for you I mean… Is, everything okay?"

Raven stood muttering a quick dismissal, but before she took a second step, Robin had her attention, "Before you go... I don't mind if you want to meditate here, Raven. And just for the record, if you ever need anything – and I really do mean anything – I'm here for you." Then, like nothing ever happened, he when back to watching the pelican from before.

Then dark empath deflated, and collapsed at her place next to Robin again. "Okay, maybe… I might be…"

"Rae?"

"I've been a little on edge lately. I mean with Elle joining, and all the team training to get her acquainted with everything. It's been a little hectic, and I can't…" Raven sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Can't calm down?"

She nodded. "It's been really hard to keep my powers in check as of late." Robin asked if that was the reason for her staying clear of Elle, "Does she think I've been trying to avoid her?"

Robin looked at her for a second, and changed his approach. "How do you feel it, her joining I mean?"

"She's good for the team." He waited for her to elaborate, "I don't know – there's just something weird about the whole thing… Bruce shows up and says she'd be good for us, she auditions and she's a really good fighter, she joins the team; that part is normal. But she's good at videogames, she's good with electronics, she has a lot in common with you, she's been to Starfire's planet and actually knows the culture, she's patient, and she's happy _all_ of the time – Elle's too perfect. Remember the last time this happened with Star's sister Blackfire? And what do we even know about her other than she was a sidekick to Bruce and the obvious we've seen around the tower?"

"Sounds like you've put a lot of thought into this… What does your gut tell you?" Robin asked her seriously.

"You'd really tell her she couldn't be part of the team if I say that I have a feeling in my gut?" She asked skeptically.

"Raven, you're a really good judge of character, especially when it comes to this type of thing. I trust you," she raised her eyebrow mockingly, "Okay, sure, it's nice to have someone who can relate to my past –and yeah we get along – but that's exactly what it is – my past. You, and the rest of the team are my number one _now_."

"I don't have a bad feeling, exactly… I'm just very wary of her."

"I made a mistake. I was so excited when I saw her fight, I just made her part of the team – but you're right. We don't know a lot about her. I should have asked everyone first – we should have made that decision as a team." She placed her hand lightly on his shoulder and told him not to beat himself up – they would have done the same thing. Robin took a couple of deep breaths.

Raven stood again, though this time she was calm. She told him the others would wake soon, and he replied that he'd catch up later.

"Rae?" and when she hmm? –ed, "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning, right?"

"And the one after that, and the next, and the next…" They parted each wearing a small smirk neither one ever saw.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who supports and reviews the story. I appreciate you guys all so much - I know everyone says that on here, but really, I'm sincere. I think I've got a grasp on what I'm doing now for the most part in regards to what is next. Everyone is going to learn more about Elle and hopefully I've be able to add some more Raven and Robin fluff. I got a suggestion to add in episodes that I can squeeze my OC into; and I got my hands on some of the transcripts, so that is going to be an interesting writing expierence. I think I'm going to put them in out of order though to change it up, so I don't make the 'Teen Titans with one more member' kind of story.**

**I'm getting ready to wrap my A/N up, promise! I just wanted to ask one more time if anyone else had any suggestions before I start fillling blanks in the **_A New Titan_** outline. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Doosh. Doosh. Doosh. Doosh. Doosh…**_ CLING_**! The punching bag's movement was audible even outside of the training room.

Robin's probably logging in more time. When does the guy ever sleep anyway? Raven thought as she heard the bag take a few more blows. She was aware that he'd been pulling more and more all-nighters running city scans and updating prison files. She walked down the dark hallway, as it was well after two in the morning, toward the noise.

"The bag will still be there tomorrow. Call it a night a get some sleep already." Raven spoke just loud enough to be heard over the back being kicked again. The voice that answered her wasn't the one she was expecting however.

"I…already tried that…still…can't sleep." Elle panted as she threw another swift combination at the bag before walking around to meet her, "I figured I might as well do something productive instead of starring at the wall."

Raven will still a little stunned by that last combination…

She shook her head as if that would be able to physically snap herself out of it, "So what, Bruce Wayne's apprenticeship comes with a crash course on how to be a workaholic?"

Elle laughed dryly, "Kind of. It's a Wayne kid thing, I guess." Elle grabbed a towel to wipe her face, "What has you up so early in the morning?"

The empathy was taken back slightly, reluctantly answering that a dream woke her; she was going to make some herbal tea. Elle insisted immediately that she not be deterred.

By 2:42 that morning, the two girls sat quietly (and admittedly a bit awkward) in the living room drinking herbal tea with the addition of Elle's favorite snack.

"I would've never guessed that peanut butter and Oreos would taste this good together…" Elle laughed at Raven's breathlessness.

"I know right! I just can't believe Robin didn't share. He says he practically invented it…"

"He doesn't like to talk about the past."

Elle shrugged, "I can see that I guess," she began to tackle Raven's answered questions, "I mean he grew up with who has to be the most secretive man on the planet. Bruce said Robin was his sidekick for a long time… the guy tends to rub off on you if you stick around long enough…"

"So Wayne kids are basically anti-communitive, snack inventing, workaholics… that's nice to know… I suppose…"

"Why are you planning on joining the academy?"

"I've just never had a chance like this to learn where he came from…"

"Sacrifice is another Wayne kid quality. For some reason we're often put in situations that require big ones with dangerous repercussions…" she said losing her joking tone from earlier with a far off look in her eyes.

Neither girl said much after that, but sat in a more comfortable silence than before.

"BOOM. CRASH. CLINK. **BOOM, BOOM, BOOM**. CLINK!"

Elle jumped from her spot on the couch, "What was _that_?"

Raven didn't even seem the slightest bit frazzled. She merely collected the remains of their meeting and informed her softly, "Beast Boy waking up. He probably fell off the bed again. You may want to leave though; it'll only be a matter of time before he and Cyborg come to hog the couch for an all day videogame marathon."

~O~

Raven met Robin on the rood around six or so. He shifted his eyes to her and smiled slightly, "Morning."

She returned the sediment and took a seat next to him, "I talked to Elle this morning."

"How'd that go?"

She shrugged, "I don't think she'll be a threat, but I can't be sure quite yet… She's definitely hiding something." She'd explained what she'd seen at two, "Robin, her fighting style was military. Special opts – not you're standard foot soldier."

"Are you sure?" She nodded immediately. There was definitely no question in her mind.

"You know, a little while after the mall incident, I ran into her at the computer lab… She was glaring at whatever she was reading, but she brushed aside my questions about what was bothering her. I tried to trace the files after she was done, but it looks like she was working on most of it from a flashdrive and the rest on a confidential government site. "

"Do we know what it is?"

"I had Cyborg try to decode it, but he said it was just the last two pages of a black out report. Whatever it was she was looking at wasn't supposed to be shared with the public. Your military theory might just check out."

"What are we going to do?"

Robin smirked slightly again, "The only thing we can; figure it out and assess it later." His expression turned solemn, "Are you okay?"

Raven looked at him puzzled.

"You said you were up at two this morning, and I smelled Yasmin tea when I woke up; that usually means you were shaken up a little bit…"

"Elle said it would be a nice complement with the peanut butter and Oreos, which I might resent you for withholding by the way."

Boy Wonder raised one eyebrow, "Might?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"Oh? Should I get you paper so you can draw up a chart? The equation to fix the time traveling problem maybe?" They laughed and she hit him lightly on the chest.

"You make fun of me, but you know a glimpse into the future would be _extremely_ helpful right now."

Robin placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her one of his hard gazes that makes one feel vulnerable, "Don't worry about the future, Rae. We have to work through the present first."

* * *

**A/N: I was almost mean enough to end the chapter when Raven revealed Elle's fighting style was from special opts… But I figured I was already in the hole for writing this chapter so late, why not make it up with some Raven and Robin fluff?**

**I think this may be the last one for a while though; there's going to be more action and more focus on Elle in future chapters.**


End file.
